


Early Morning

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Na - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Early Morning

It's a warm Saturday morning, we wake up under a mountain of quilt and softness, snuggled close as the sunlight coaxes us from sleep.   
Your face is the first thing I see in the golden light, then the sparkle of your blue eyes, your little big smile. It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous. 

We kiss, and lie and cuddle, and something in your sleepy vulnerability gets me turned on. 

I feel your soft dick under your pyjamas and you cock your head at me. "Oh aye."  
"Yes baby boy."  
You start to grow hard, and I reach off the bed and into the toy box. I turn you onto your hands and knees, although you're growing horny you're still heavy and slow with sleepiness.   
"Give me this, baby." I say, pulling your trousers down to see your full, round butt. I finger myself and smear the wetness into your asshole, then put on a big black rubber strap on.   
"Mummy, that's not enough lube."  
"Ok, baby boy, here's a challenge." I kneel back and jut it forward. "You lube it up."  
You ask how, and I smile. "Suck Mummy's dick."

After pausing, you comply, and start generously licking the tip, sucking and getting it nice and wet. It's beautifully arousing to watch and feel as you lower your head, hoping it'll pay off.   
Soon, I turn you over, and spread your cheeks, and rub the tip against the tight ring of muscle. You start to relax, and I'm able to push right into you.   
"That's it, isn't it baby boy."  
"Yes Mummy." You sigh, and I start to pick up speed, getting rougher and faster, until you Yelp out.  
"Please Mummy I wanna cum!"  
You expect me to change positions and start sucking, but I just reach around as I fuck you and start jerking off your hard dick, pushing you over the edge as I did and making you unload it all over the sheets.


End file.
